1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of vehicle battery chargers.
2. Background
In typical households, garage space, particularly for storage of non-vehicular items, is limited. Thus, consumers are often forced to choose between one item or another simply because their garage does not have enough space to accommodate both.